Snow and Frost
by JXeleven
Summary: Hiccup meets a strange white haired boy named Jack, a boy as cold as ice and he decides to take him back to the village. But what is the mystery behind Jack and the coldness that always seems to surround him.


_**A/N: Hi everyone, a little one-shot from me to all of you. This time between How To Train Your Dragon and Rise Of The Guardians... it seems that I do a lot of crossovers. But besides that I have to tell that this will play after the movie, even when the timeline will be a bit strange, but it's a fanfiction so all of you have to live with it. **_

_**I thank my beta reader again for the great help she offers with all my stories. I hope that all of you will enjoy this one-shot and please tell me what you thought of it. **_

xxx

Hiccup felt the wind against his face and the coldness of the air against his skin. It was already late, it wouldn't be long before he had to go back, but for now he would just enjoy the freedom, together with Toothless.

It had been two years since he and the others tamed the dragons. It was peaceful on Berk, at least as peaceful as it could ever be on Berk. There had been attacks from the Outcasts, wild dragons and of course the destruction of the twins.

He was startled out of his thoughts by something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he just felt that he had to look down. His eyes ran over the pure white snow and eventually they settled themselves on a young man, maybe just a boy. He stared at the other and he noticed that Toothless did the same, the dragon lowered altitude and they landed not far away from the boy.

The young man didn't seem to notice them, he had his eyes closed. They were now so close that he could see the snow white hair, deep blue lips, the pale skin and a large staff clutched in his hand; if he hadn't been standing then he would have thought that the boy was dead. Hiccup's eyes shifted lower, to the thin clothes and realized that the white haired boy wasn't wearing any shoes.

He quickly told Toothless to stay where he was as he walked towards the boy, eying him with suspicion. 'Are you okay?' He asked carefully. The boy's head snapped around, ice blue eyes staring deeply into his own forest green ones. Hiccup stumbled backwards, shocked by the sudden appearance of the eyes. 'Uhh... hi... are you okay?' He repeated.

The boy's mouth opened itself in silent words, eyes growing wide as he stared at him in shock. 'Y-you... you can see me?' It was nothing more than a whisper, but the wind brought the words towards him.

Hiccup frowned. 'Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to?'

'Because...' He didn't finish his words and stepped towards Hiccup, the two boys were now standing not far from each other at all. 'Hi, I'm Jack.' The boy said as he offered his hand.

Hiccup smiled back as he looked into those blue eyes, they were filled with pure joy, but at the same time there was a hint of pain and loneliness in them. 'And I'm Hiccup.' He answered as he reached for the hand, grabbing it, but as soon as he felt those fingers around his hand he yelped in shock. They were ice cold. 'Y-you must be freezing!' He yelled in shock as he undid his jacket and offered it to the other boy.

A small laugh played on Jack's lips as he slowly shook his head. 'You don't have to do that... I... I'm always cold, will be for the rest of my life.'

'Then you just have to wear warmer cloths!'

The almost frozen boy smirked. 'That won't help.'

Hiccup placed his arms in his side. 'I don't understand why you keep saying that!' They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before a whimper filled the air and their heads snapped around, facing Toothless who was clearly not happy that they left him out of the conversation.

'Is that your dragon?' Jack asked amused.

A slight frown spread over the one legged boy's face, there were little outsiders who weren't scared of dragons, especially when it came to Night furies, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. 'You aren't scared?'

Jack tilted his head slightly to the side. 'No, why should I be?'

'Never mind...' He said as he rolled his eyes before those green orbs shifted to the slowly lowering sun, it was definitely getting late. 'It's time for me to go home, do you want to come back with me?' The white haired boy bit his lip as he looked nervously at him and Hiccup quickly added. 'Don't worry, everyone's really nice... almost everyone I have to say.' The last was said as his thoughts drifted to Mildew. He still saw the hesitation in the boy's eyes so he grabbed him by his ice cold wrist. 'Just come with me.'

He dragged Jack with him towards Toothless, the dragon looked rather excited as the two reached him. The black dragon leaned forward and pressed his head against blue fingers and Jack let out a soft laugh, rubbing Toothless gently over his snout. Hiccup was rather impressed, there were little people that Toothless actually liked and even fewer that were allowed to touch him like this.

'So are you coming?'

Jack lifted his eyebrow at him, but nodded and both boys climbed on the Night Furie's back. The cold boy sat behind hiccup, his arms tightly wrapped around his torso and his staff under his arm. Jack yelped slightly as they flew up, but in the air he was totally calm, something that was also not very common.

It wasn't long before they reached Berk and Hiccup turned his head slightly back. 'There's Berk... You haven't been to Berk yet, right?'

It took Jack a while to answer, but eventually he shook his head. 'No, never have interacted with someone from Berk, not here or on any other island.' It was a strange answer, but Hiccup didn't let his mind stay on it for long.

They landed in the middle of the village and both boys jumped off the dragon. It was within mere seconds that they were surrounded by people, mostly the younger ones. Hiccup stiffened slightly as he saw his father come through the crowd, pushing people aside as he stared from his son to the new boy. 'Hiccup, who's he?' It didn't sound angry, but there was definitely concern in the voice.

'Hi, dad... This is Jack, I met him on the other side of the island.'

Hiccup stared at the both of them before he heard Mildew's voice come from somewhere behind him. 'What's all hap'ning here? Our chief's going crazy, talking into air like that.' What followed was a slight hiss of pain as Gobber poked him in his side.

'He's talking to the new kid... Just go home, Mildew.' Gobber said in reply to the old man as he pushed him away and Hiccup turned his attention back to Jack and his father.

The chief eyed the white haired boy before leaning closer. 'I'm Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast.'

Jack grabbed the hand that Stoick offered and as they touched the chief let out a soft yelp as he felt the cold skin and his eyes grew wide with shock. 'You're ice cold!' Jack snickered slightly as Hiccup rolled his eyes. 'We have to get you inside!' Without another word he picked a now shocked Jack up as Hiccup quickly lay his hands on his father's arm.

'Calm down dad, he was like that since I met him. He said that it was normal.'

Stoick looked stunned at him before his eyes shifted to the boy under his arm. 'Is that true?' Jack nodded and Stoick placed him on the ground with a sigh . 'Even so we should better go inside, it's getting late and I would like a bite to eat.'

With that said they went to the Great Hall and he offered Jack something to eat, there weren't many people in the Great Hall, Stoick had sent most of them away. The only ones were he, Jack, Stoick, Gobber and the other dragon trainers. Even though most were all sitting at a different table, glancing at them with excitement and curiosity. He glanced once at them before he turned his attention back to Jack, the boy was looking rather tired in the light of the fire.

'So where do you come from and how did you end up here?'

The frozen boy looked up at Stoick. 'Guess you could say that I came from everywhere... and how I came here, I just flew.' The white haired boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Hiccup eyed his father as both men frowned. 'What do you mean flew?'

'As I said, I just flew.'

Stoick narrowed his eyes as he leaned towards the cold boy. 'There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?' Realization spread over the chief's face before he stumbled backwards, causing the chair to tip over. 'Can you tell me your full name?'

Jack leaned his chin on his hands and a childlike laugh spread over his lips. 'So do you know what I am?' Hiccup narrowed his eyes, he didn't understand what his father tried to say. Why did Jack use the word 'what' for himself? The white haired boy stood up and quickly stepped over the bench so that he stood separate from the others, the group sitting at the other table were all looking at him with confusion. 'But you can all see me, so you have to believe in me.'

'What are you talking about?' Hiccup asked confused.

'I'm Jack Frost, also known as Old Man Winter or the Guardian of Fun, but you can call me whatever you like.'

The chief's son gaped at him, eyes growing wide as he watched the figure from fairytales stand in front of him. The kind boy with hair as white as snow and skin the same colour as ice. Now that he knew, he wasn't really surprised, it all seemed to fit. 'Are you really him? Then do you make it snow?' The last asking with a slight accusing voice as he remembered the cold and snow, in Berk there was definitely too much of both.

Old Man Winter shook his head. 'No, winter just comes when it's supposed to come. I can control it, but I can't make winter stop or come.' He lifted his hands and blew against it, creating a small snowflake that drifted through the air and eventually vanished in the heat of the fire.

'It's beautiful.' He heard Astrid say from the other table and he could only agree with her words.

Jack suddenly yawned and his hand quickly shot up to cover his mouth. 'I'm sorry, the fire just tires me.' The Vikings glanced with guilty expressions at the fire and Jack quickly added. 'It's fine... I think that it's time for me to go. I have to travel further and bring joy and laughter to other islands.' They were all just too stunned to stop him as he started to walk to the doors, only looking around to add. 'Thank you, you have been really kind to me and I will try to stop by next year!' With that said Jack Frost disappeared.

Hiccup quickly jumped up and ran after him, but there wasn't any winter spirit outside. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to snow, small snowflakes started swirling down and touched his face, melting by the warmth of his skin.

A smile spread over his face as he watched the snow and soft whispers came out of his mouth. 'Goodbye, Jack Frost.'


End file.
